Souvenirs
by Chibi-Lill
Summary: Le passé ne passe jamais vraiment, et Emmeline Vance est toujours hantée par ses fantômes.


Emmeline Vance fixait le fond de sa tasse depuis un moment, comme si cette activité revêtait une importance capitale. Il était 4h du matin, elle était fatiguée, elle allait encore devoir passer sa journée à suivre le Premier Moldu sur ordre de Dumbledore, et Amelia venait de mourir. Amelia Bones, directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, brillante Auror, venait de mourir assassinée dans sa propre maison. La mort de Black l'année précédente et celle d'Amelia étaient les preuves, s'il en était encore besoin, que la guerre avait repris. Que bientôt, elle allait probablement mourir aussi.

" Au moins, je pourrai dormir, songea Emmeline avec une sorte d'humour noir.

Amelia était dans son année à Poudlard, et sans être particulièrement amies, elles s'entendaient bien. Sa mort ramenait à la surface des sentiments qu'Emmeline s'était efforcée d'enfouir au plus profond de son être, pour pouvoir continuer à vivre, et qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de revoir affleurer.

"Quelle égoïste tu fais, se morigéna-t-elle. Amelia est morte, et tu ne penses qu'à toi."

Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'était pas triste et horrifiée après la mort d'Amelia. Simplement, après tant de morts, elle était trop fatiguée et usée par la vie, trop désireuse de fuir la douleur déchirante de sa jeunesse, pour ne pas refouler tout sentiment susceptible de briser son fragile équilibre, que la guerre avait rendu encore plus précaire.

Pourquoi continuait-elle à se battre? Au fond, elle l'ignorait. Elle avait perdu l'idéalisme de ses jeunes années en même temps que Marlene, Fabian, Eric, Sarah, Dorcas, Gideon et Benjy. Emmeline frissonna. La litanie de ceux qui n'étaient plus là était l'une des choses qu'elle s'efforçait d'enterrer. Hestia et elle étaient les dernières. Les dernières survivantes de ce carnage qui s'appelait la première guerre. A l'époque, elles s'étaient promis de rester en vie toutes les deux, pour ne pas infliger à l'autre la douleur d'être _la_ dernière. Et pourtant, toutes deux avaient rejoint le nouvel Ordre. Peut-être qu'une partie de la flamme n'était pas morte. Peut-être que la vie, _sa_ vie, n'avait plus tellement d'importance, et que peu importait si _elle_ mourait, pourvu que le monde soit un peu mieux (ou un peu moins mal) et que les autres - Harry, les enfants de Molly - vivent. Elle n'avait de toute façon plus rien à apporter au monde, n'est-ce-pas? Plus qu'une vie de souvenirs et une peine qui ne voulait pas vraiment disparaître.

"Hestia t'en voudrait d'envisager aussi calmement ta propre mort, pensa-t-elle avec un vague amusement. Elle a gardé plus d'optimisme que toi."

Comment, cela avait toujours étonné Emmeline. Hestia aussi avait perdu sa meilleure amie, son fiancé, et presque tous les gens dont elle avait été proche. Et pourtant, elle n'était pas devenue cynique comme elle. Elle avait gardé presque intacts sa gentillesse et son sourire. Son côté Poufsouffle, peut-être?

Poufsouffle la ramena contrainte et forcée à Eric et Sarah, et Eric la ramena à Marlene. Elle la revoyait, rayonnant de bonheur à son mariage ("Marlene Elisabeth Sanders, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Eric Anthony McKinnon?" "Oui je le veux."), si heureuse et pleine de foi en l'avenir. Et qu'avait réservé l'avenir à la belle Marlene? La mort dans sa maison, un beau soir d'été, avec son mari et sa belle-soeur Sarah. Leurs corps torturés hantaient encore parfois ses cauchemars. Qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter ça? Rien qu'elle n'ait pas fait. Elle maudissait ce hasard, ce destin, quel que soit le nom qu'on lui donnait, qui avait pris Marlene et l'avait laissée, elle. Qui avait pris Fabian mais l'avait laissée, elle. Elle ne voulait pas penser à Fabian. Elle ne voulait pas se rappeler ce jour où elle avait eu l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Elle voulait le revoir souriant et moqueur, capable de la faire rire de presque tout. Elle l'avait tellement aimé. Que restait-il désormais? Un fantôme d'amour, qui n'en avait plus ni les couleurs, ni la chaleur, et une douleur infinie, dans laquelle elle ne pouvait que se noyer. Fabian Prewett, dis-moi, quel besoin avais-tu d'être aussi courageux? Marlene, Fabian, Eric, Sarah, Dorcas, Gideon, Benjy, Lily, James, Alice, Frank, Sirius, Amelia. Tous partis, morts ou presque. La liste ne pourrait que s'allonger

Lorsqu'elle sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues, Emmeline se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré depuis longtemps, et qu'en dépit de tous ses efforts, ce passé-là ne passerait jamais.

"Secoue-toi, murmura-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. Pleurer n'a jamais servi à rien. Et que dira Hestia ce soir quand tu lui raconteras?"

Le soir même, Hestia Jones regardait le corps sans vie de son amie dans un jardin de la banlieue londonienne. Elle ne disait rien et pleurait silencieusement, tandis que tout son être criait son désespoir.


End file.
